Plan B
by Pseudonym P
Summary: He wouldn't put it past his mother, if she was dedicated enough. Come to think of it, she was rather tame this evening. Draco/Ginny, slightly AU. T for mentions of body parts of the sexual variety.


**First published Draco/Ginny fic. I've been reading for this pairing since... ten years ago? I feel as if I've come full circle.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well," Draco said as soon as they Apparated back into the nearest Apparition Point near the house he shared with his girlfriend, "Dinner wasn't _too_ terrible."

"Your mum measured my hips to check if they were of _appropriate birthing size_ , Draco," his redheaded girlfriend snapped as she stalked forward, down the road to their house. "I saw her measuring the distance with her hands!"

Draco followed after her, a small frown marring his neat features. "Ginny, tonight falls under the category of a 'good' evening. It could've gone _worse_ , love." _She could've asked for your egg count_ , he thought, being honest with himself. He wouldn't put it past his mother, if she was dedicated enough. Come to think of it, she was rather tame this evening.

Ginny threw open the door and marched up to their bedroom. "This dinner was a disaster."

She rushed through their foyer, living room, and up the stairs as soon as she barged through the front door, but Draco swept his eyes over the space they'd managed to make their own. It was a warm mix of her cosy 'Burrow' (a deplorable name, really) and the elegance he grew up around in the Manor. Soft yet sleek, lines and curves, plush and _livable_. Very different from, and much preferable than, the coldness of the Malfoy estate.

Draco bounded the stairs after her. "This dinner was _fine_." The blond rolled his eyes as he approached his girlfriend's back and pushed her long hair to her front, fingers finding the zipper of her dress to tug it down. Ginny kicked off her shoes when Draco reached the bottom of the zipper. He placed a kiss on her nape. "I have it on good authority that my parents are absolutely enamored with you. I think they like you more than they like me, really."

She turned swiftly, brown eyes peering up at him. Her green dress (one of his favorites) loosened and started to slide down her shoulders. "Really?" she asked, almost hopeful.

"My mother didn't try to kill you, did she?"

His girlfriend faltered. "Um, no."

"See?" He shrugged. "She could've seen how much you liked the truffle chocolate and poisoned it. But you're still alive, aren't you?"

Ginny stared, before grousing, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stop trying to be funny."

"I'm not," he pressed, pushing her dress down and leaning down to kiss her. He plucked her arms out of their fold and held them down, allowing the dress to slide down. He watched, pleased as her chest grew more exposed the more the fabric bent to the will of gravity. He really liked her tits. "I'm trying to tell you the truth. My parents love you. Almost as much as I do, in fact."

He scowled when Ginny pushed up the dress when she folded her arms again. He _really_ liked her tits.

"What happened to being Weasley scum?"

Draco scoffed, unable to help himself. "Well, you're going to become a Malfoy, so there's really no point in discussing that, is there?" The words left his mouth before he could think, and his jaw froze as soon as his brain processed what he just said. "Wait, I—oh, _shite—_ "

Ginny froze, registering what he said, and gaped. "Did you just—"

"Nothing!" Draco barked, turning around and walking off. "I said nothing! This conversation never happened!"

"That was not _nothing_ , that was—" Ginny leaped to where he was going—escaping to the bathroom when something didn't go his way, like a _true_ Slytherin—slinking ahead of him so she blocked the open door. She must've prepared for a shower when she went ahead. The light behind her made her unruly hair glow something fierce.

"Ginny, don't say—" Draco began to negotiate (not beg, _never_ beg).

She straightened and pointed a finger at him. " _You just proposed to me_!"

His face fell and he donned a sour scowl. With a roll of his eyes, he crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh, splendid. Now that you've acknowledged it, I can't take it back and plan a better one."

She continued to gape, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was half-naked in front of him. Her leaping had disturbed her clothing, revealing one breast while covering the other. Draco huffed and pulled up her dress. Ginny's arms came up to secure it against her chest. He turned, marched over to his dresser and started rifling through the drawers noisily.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said, watching him agitatedly attack his dresser.

"If this is going to be a proposal," Draco declared, fishing out a small box from his sock drawer, "then it _at least_ should have the ring present." He walked back over, opened the box and slid the ring unto her finger. It glinted in the light coming from the bath, and Draco was surprised they never even bothered to turn on the light when they walked in.

After a few moments of Ginny staring at her newest piece of jewelry, she asked, "Is that why?"

Draco blinked. "What?"

She looked at him. "Is that why your mum was measuring my hips?"

He had the decency to flush. "Er, yes. I told them that I planned on asking you to marry me."

"When?"

"Ginny—"

Her expression turned hard. She did not like secrets. " _When_ , Draco." A statement, not a question.

He'd faced enough of these to know what there was only one right way to react. He sighed. He really should stop bending to her whims. "A month ago."

"Merlin," Ginny breathed, gaze returning to admire the ring. It was a white gold dragon, winding around her finger twice, a spattering of bright diamonds trailing the band embossed with scales. The head of the dragon rested right in the middle of her finger, its eyes glinting with sharp emeralds.

He was proud of his choice, really. It took him months to have it done, but he wanted something that screamed, _TOUCH DRACO MALFOY'S GIRL AND DIE._ It looked good in her hand.

"Do you… do you like it?" Draco asked, a bit nervous. This was not how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to ask her when they made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower, when the sky was lit up with fireworks of every color, when they've had the best dinner of their lives, and they'd subsequently have the best sex of their lives to date.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and trailed down his face to his neck to his chest. She placed her ringed hand over his heart.

"I love it," she whispered. "I love _you_. Thank you."

Her arm climbed to rest at the back of his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss, and things got heated _very_ quickly. "Ginny," Draco mumbled against her lips, "Ginny, love—"

"Mm," Ginny moaned, and Draco felt a jolt go through him.

He hastily rearranged them so he held her wrists in his hands. "Wait," he said, breathing laboured, "I just—I wanted to say sorry."

Her brow furrowed.

"You deserve more than this," he continued, while he still had the courage and momentum—if he didn't say this now, he never would. "You deserve Paris and the Eiffel Tower and fireworks and champagne and a nice dinner and maybe a stroll around the city, _not_ my mother measuring your hips with the distance between her middle finger and elbow." He reached out to brush her hair behind her ear and cup her face. "I'm sorry."

Silence passed between them as Draco braced himself for a light smack—the move that made up 43 percent of her response rate to anything he said to her—but instead, her arm shot out and pulled him in, kissing him until he felt the world become uneven.

"Sex," she said harshly, her breath hot against his face. Ginny pulled away and started shoving her clothes off of her. When she was fully naked, she gave him the sharpest look he'd witnessed. " _Now_."

He really should stop bending to her whims, but as soon as her lips touched his in a searing kiss, he let her practically manhandle him to the bed. If Paris was going to be out of the picture, he'd _at least_ try and get the 'best sex' part down.


End file.
